Virgil's (slightly embarrassing) secret
by Collared Creature
Summary: Virgil's been hiding something in fear his crush would react badly, turns out he didn't need to worry.


"Awwww!" The brown-haired young man gushed, sky blue eyes widening at the scene before him.

"Patton, please." Virgil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. "The others can probably hear you."

* * *

At that moment, Logan, Roman and Thomas felt a strange, quick spark in their hearts.

"What was that?" Thomas asked, slightly unsettled by the rapid, electric-like jolt.

"I…am not sure." Logan replied, hand on his chest. "I…. think…. I feel…. happy?" He stated uncertainly, feelings and 'icky, complicated, human emotions' were still the bane of his existence. However, he was starting to get used them, especially since developing a 'crush' as Patton had described it.

"It is the excitement of a new discovery!" Roman declared dramatically, prompting Thomas and Logan to roll their eyes. Upon deciding to investigate, the trio were surprised to discover the light, bubbly, happy feeling emanating from behind a black door.

Thomas shrugged, perplexed before knocking twice. After only receiving a startled squeak and a whimper in response, The Missing Disney Prince became concerned. Pushing the door opened, all three gasped at the scene before them. Patton was blushing a faint pink, hand covering his mouth while Virgil was in the fetal position with both hands on his face, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Thomas," Patton began, sky blue eyes practically _glowing_ with excitement, "Virgil's a—."

"Don't say it!" The lovable emo storm cloud of angst said from his position on the floor while attempting to hide in his hood.

Logan, sensing he was the reason Virgil was apprehensive, walked over and knelt next him. "Virgil, it's ok. Whatever your secret is should be impossible, correct?"

Virgil nodded, blushing.

The logical man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. "I'm not going to 'try and figure you out', is that what you're afraid of?"

Virgil nodded again and lowered his hands from his face as Logan smiled at him encouragingly. Logan gasped, looking back at him were the most stunning, breathtaking pair of violet eyes he'd ever seen. He cocked his head sideways, silently asking permission to take a closer look. Virgil nodded, and the dark blue-eyed young man moved closer, squeaking in delight upon discovering specks of lavender along with cat-like, slitted black pupils.

Virgil placed his hands atop his black and purple hood, lowering it. Once again, the logical man squeaked. "So cute." He whispered in awe as he reached out to touch the pair of sleek, gray tipped, black cat ears. He pet them slowly, marveling at the soft, velvety touch.

Virgil purred loudly in contentment and smiled, violet eyes sliding closed.

"Virgil?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Virgil felt himself being moved.

"I, um," The logical man blushed, situating the other man in his lap and petting his hair as well as his ears. "I love you."

"Really!?" Shocked, but relieved violet eyes sprung open to meet calming dark blue.

"Yea, um—GAH!" Logan and Virgil tumbled to the floor as Virgil tackled him enthusiastically and attacked his neck and face with kisses.

"Aww!" Patton gushed while Logan grinned widely like an idiot.

Virgil jumped slightly at Patton's outburst, prompting the excited man to quickly utter an apology and Logan to tighten his arms around him protectively.

"You too are soooooooo cute together!"

Logan blushed, "Hehe, thanks Pat." He said without looking away from Virgil, petting him. Virgil purred, wrapping his black, gray tipped tail around him.

"Uh…Virgil?" Thomas spoke up.

"Y-yea." The emo puffball reluctantly looked away from his mate.

"C-can, um, can I pet you?" Thomas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure." Thomas crossed the room and pet Virgil.

"Aw," He said lowly, to avoid startling him, "you're such a cute ca-."

"Neko." Virgil corrected.

"Neko," Thomas repeated. "My bad."

"It's ok, it's just the term 'cat-boy' is horribly outdated and cringey." Virgil cringed at the term.

"Roman?" Thomas questioned, noticing the prince hadn't enter and was just outside the threshold.

"I…. I don't think I should be around Virgil right now." Roman mumbled…. guiltily?

"Why?" The couple on the floor asked in unison, briefly smiling at each other and kissing before focusing on Roman.

"I…I can conjure dogs." He admitted.

Virgil whimpered, curling into Logan as his violet eyes darted around wildly.

"Shhh, shh, it's ok." Logan reassured his frightened mate, bouncing him slightly. "You're ok, Loggie's got you." He cradled his mate as he nuzzled his head between his neck and shoulder.

Thomas and Patton fanboyed over the cuteness while Roman went to go work on getting rid of his…troubling ability.


End file.
